Página 23, párrafo 2
by Marti-Kimitachi
Summary: Le ardía la cara y se sonrojaba hasta las puntas de las orejas. El jounnin lo hacía para reírse de él, lo tenía claro. Por ello Iruka renunció a intentar leer el Icha Icha, si no quería acabar en esa lamentable y vergonzosa situación. /KakaIru/


**Marti-chan ha escrito yaoi xD (bueno, shonen-ai). Porque Marti-chan hace cosplay de vez en cuando , y para olvidarse de los comienzos del colegio, habla con Marii, y planea cosas como cosplays KakaIru. Y cuando van a hacerse fotos a una quedada, surgen ocurrencias como estas xD La idea es de my friend Marii. Yo lo redacté. Entrad en mi deviantART (página en mi profile) y en el de ella (marii-vamp) para ver las fotos. Molan :3  
><strong>

**Y ahora, leed y me contáis qué tal xD**

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka odiaba el Icha Icha. Lo odiaba, tenía una repulsión completa por esos libros del demonio. No lo podía ni ver. Tapa naranja, roja o turquesa, todos los volúmenes de la serie debían ser llevados a la hoguera en un aquelarre. ¡Oh! Cómo le gustaría ver sus páginas consumiéndose en la llamas. Las arrancaría una a una y las lanzaría al fuego. Una a una, dolorosamente. Y más aún. ¡Cómo le gustaría observar a Hatake Kakashi viendo cómo sus queridos libros eran calcinados! Porque el odioso jounnin era el culpable de todo. Arrogante, molesto, siempre dispuesto a hacerle enfadar.<p>

Porque, no nos equivoquemos, Iruka adoraba la lectura. Como ocasional secretario del tercer Hokage tenía que leer muchos informes, redactarlos, corregirlos. Además de esto, ocupaba parte de su ocio en leer libros de todo tipo. Pero entonces llegó Hatake Kakashi con Icha Icha Paradise.

En un primer momento Iruka se interesó por los libros que leía el jounnin con el que mantenía una curiosa relación de amor-odio (porque discutir con Kakashi, solamente para Iruka, era insultantemente fácil). El sensei no soltaba el libro ni por un momento, e Iruka siempre que preguntó por qué leía, Kakashi siempre le contestaba con una odiosa frase al estilo de "_Un libro" , _sonriendo estúpidamente arqueando los ojos en la mueca más inocente que Iruka había visto jamás.

Pero no, Hatake Kakashi distaba mucho de ser inocente.

Como ya hemos dicho, a Iruka no le era posible sacar el Icha Icha de las manos/bolsillo/estantería de Kakashi con consentimiento previo de éste, por lo que decidió, en repetidas ocasiones, cogerlo a escondidas para averiguar qué narices le interesaba tanto a Sharingan no Kakashi. La primera vez que lo hizo, se aprovechó de la situación, peor su operación no resultó ser efectiva.

Kakashi volvía de una misión y entró a casa por la noche. Iruka se sobresaltó, esa era SU casa. ¿De dónde había sacado las llaves Hatake? Ah, no, espera. Acababa de entrar por la ventana de SU habitación. A Iruka casi le da un infarto. Kakashi se medio disculpó y después de quitarse la bandana, el chaleco, las chanclas, la camiseta… (eh, deja de quitarte cosas, a Iruka le va a dar un algo) se tiró en la cama del chunnin desconsiderando completamente que era… la cama de Iruka. Éste, recuperado de su infarto anterior, volvió a sobresaltarse. Kakashi le empujó pidiendo sitio. Tendrá morro. Iruka se apartó un poco. Le preguntó qué hacía ahí. Él respondió que, obviamente, dormir, que tenía sueño. El chunnin se desesperó. Pero se calló, estaba claro que no sacaría nada en claro. Se quedó un tiempo mirando el techo, definitivamente se había desvelado para toda la noche. Posó su mirada de vuelta a Kakashi. La esquinita del segundo tomo de Icha Icha sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón, se le habría olvidado que la tenía ahí. Esa era su oportunidad, pensó el chunnin. Hatake estaba dormido. ¿Sí? Iruka alargó su mano para coger el libro. Lo consiguió. Con el Icha Icha entre las manos se sentó al borde de la cama. Miró la cubierta. El título era "Icha Icha violence". Frunció el ceño, qué título más extraño. Cuando iba a abrirlo escuchó la voz de Kakashi peligrosamente cerca de su oreja "_Mira la página 23, párrafo segundo"_. El chunnin pegó un bote. El cabrón no estaba dormido. O eso, o su sexto sentido ninja le había despertado. Kakashi le quitó el libro de las manos y lo lanzó a la mesilla. Iruka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya estaba tumbado en la cama con Kakashi encima. Hatake le preguntó si sabía lo que pasaba en la página 23, párrafo segundo. Iruka negó, alegando que nunca había leído ese libro. Kakashi le dijo que no se preocupase, que se lo enseñaba ahora mismo. Y lo que viene ahora no se cuenta.

Esa fue la primera vez que Iruka intentó leer Icha Icha, y las siguientes no fueron muy diferentes. Siempre que intentaba leer el libro, aparecía Kakashi Hatake, se lo quitaba y le decía que mejor escenificar que leer. Lo peor era cuando lo hacía en público. Iruka siempre había tenido una especial facilidad para sonrojarse por cualquier cosa, pues con las _cosas _que le hacía Kakashi, aún peor. Le ardía la cara y se sonrojaba hasta las puntas de las orejas. El jounnin lo hacía para reírse de él, lo tenía claro. Por ello Iruka renunció a intentar leer el Icha Icha, si no quería acabar en esa lamentable y vergonzosa situación. Es más, no sólo no quería leerlo, si no que intentaba alejarse del libro del demonio lo más posible.

¡Quemaría ese libro!

Aunque no podía negar, que las ideas de Jiraiya-san no estaban nada mal… de vez en cuando.


End file.
